Ocular Massage is an important procedure in preoperative management of a patient prior to intra-ocular surgery. The massage serves to "soften the eye" so that when the eye is opened there is a markedly reduced tendency toward expulsion of the internal ocular contents.
Ocular massage is usually carried out by means of various degrees of compression to the eye through the closed eyelids. Such treatment is usually provided by intermittent finger or palm compression. The result is that the amount of compression applied varies from operator to operator and from time to time so that there is no standard amount employed. It has been attempted to place a sponge rubber ball on the patients closed eye and, holding it in place with an elastic band, to provide the effect of ocular massage. Here again, there is no standard amount of compression since prominent eyes receive more pressure than deep set eyes.
Another prior art device employs a diaphragm on the eyelids held in place by a strap around the patient's head, a Sphygmomanometer then is employed to inflate the diaphragm to a pressure of between 30-40 mm. of mercury. Such an instrument is difficult to control and should someone accidentally raise the pressure on the eye to a very high level, if it remains at that level, potentially serious and permanent damage to the eye may occur.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an ocular message device in which the amount of pressure applied to the patient's eye can be carefully regulated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an eye massage device which is easy to apply, will remain in place, and is of inexpensive construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ocular massage device in which the amount of pressure can be preset before application to the patient's eye.